


New Years In Erebor

by chibifaery



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), the hobbit: Desolation of Smaug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Post-BOFA, Sweetness, kiliel-Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibifaery/pseuds/chibifaery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili and Tauriel spend New Years Eve together and the young dwarf has a surprise for his elven maiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years In Erebor

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely an AU fluff piece. Everybody has survived and are living happy lives in Erebor! This is my first ever fic in this fandom so I do do hope that you like it.

The new years celebration was one like Tauriel had never been to in her life. Sure, her kin knew how to celebrate, but the way the dwarves did so was vastly different. They were so carefree, and boisterous that was for sure. At first she felt foreign, that she had no right being there among them, but Kili did a pretty good job of dispelling those fears; his gentle squeezes of her hand when one of the dwarves started teasing her did wonders to remind her that it was just their way of accepting her into the group; at least she hoped that was the case. She knew none of their jokes had hurtful intent. The few glasses of wine she had consumed helped with that as well. Before too long Tauriel found herself laughing right along with the dwarves, her soft laugh some how fitting right in with the deeper ones that rang through the hall. Even amongst all the revelry, Tauriel caught Kili stealing glances in her direction when he thought that no one was looking; after all, she was doing the same. They were seated next to each other at the grand table so it was not a hard task to do. But unlike the elf, Kili seemed almost as if something was on his mind. Though he did his best to hide it as he laughed along with his kin, making sure to toss his own jokes out there and put his two cents in when a story was being told. Tauriel could tell something was amiss and she was curious to ask him if only she could get the chance to steal him away to talk. As the hour grew later, the dwarf’s anxiousness increased; for one who was meant to be enjoying good company and good drink, he shifted in his chair far too much.

In truth antsy was just what Kili was. He was glad that Tauriel had agreed to come to this celebration when she could have been back with her own people doing just the same, but he was nervous for what he had planned later in the evening. When he had asked her to attend he was sure she would have said no.It was not that he felt she would not wish to be there but rather that her duty to her own people and her king were strong. Still, her duty to herself and her feelings for the tall dwarf had moved her to accept the invitation. Kili was, however, definitely worried that the captain of the guard would not enjoy herself; his kin did tend to get a bit out of control when there was something to celebrate. Of course the beautiful elf some how found a way to fit right in, which only added more to what was developing within the young dwarf. She held her own among the playful banter of his friends and his brother and kinfolk; she even managed to get in a few of her own barbs that had even his uncle laughing. Despite his best efforts to just focus on the fun night, as the evening wore on Kili's stomach started twisting in knots. The surprise he had in mind was something special he had discovered which he hoped Tauriel enjoyed as much as he wanted her to. Kili had been nursing the same mug of ale for some time now, his fingers gently rapping on the cup as so much swirled around inside of his head, and when everybody else burst out laughing Kili joined in; pretending to find what his brother had said funny just like the rest. He had not caught the joke but found it best to respond like the others did so nobody would catch on to the fact that something was up. Unfortunately, this time it didn’t work. When Tauriel reached over and gently took his hand in hers Kili was a bit surprised; the warm touch drew him from his thoughts and settled his mind as he turned a bit to find her smiling face waiting for him. She started to lean in toward him, the movement causing his heart to race as she got close enough to speak softly in his ear so he could hear her over the loud voices around them.

“Is something wrong?” She questioned and she pulled back to search his face as her slender fingers squeezed his. He should have known that despite his best efforts she would not miss even that slight change in his demeanor, she was just too good at reading people. Especially him. A smirk she was no doubt accustomed to seeing drew across his lips as he turned his hand over underneath hers and slipped his fingers between her slender ones and gave them a gentle squeeze.

“Nay. Perfect actually!” His smirk tilted as he scooped up his mug with his free hand and downed what was left in it before thumping it back down on the table. Kili was slightly overcompensating to cover the fact that he was feeling nervous, but considering how cocky he tended to come off it shouldn't have surprised anybody that he answered her how he did.

“H'wever...I wouldn't mind taking a walk.” He added as he glanced about the room, seeing that his kin were well enough in to their enjoyment for the night that they would not miss he and Tauriel slipping off. He was sure he would get guff for it from some but it was a small price to pay for getting some time alone with the captain of the guard, and for sharing what he had been hiding for most of the night. Tauriel returned his smile, her eyes following his around the hall as she picked up her own wine glass and finished off the last little bit in the bottom of it, though she did not set down her glass as forcefully as Kili had.

“I think that is a good idea.” Before any more could be said on the matter, Tauriel released his hand and slipped from her chair in a single graceful move that only took moments but to Kili’s rapt attention slowed down until it seemed to happen over a short eternity. Though he had been sitting next to her for the whole night he could not help but marvel how beautiful she looked in her attire for the evening. The simple green dress with brown embroidering along the hem and the sleeves was not elaborate as far as party clothes standards, but it fit Tauriel. Not that she was simple in any way possible, more practical than anything else. It took Kili a moment to realize he was staring, the smirk he normally wore now mirrored on Tauriel's lips as she caught him staring at her. Brushing it off with his own responding playful smirk Kili sprung from his chair as if he was on a great mission and held his hand out for hers. She did not hesitate as she took his warm fingers in hers and they turned from the hall together; the image of the tall elf and the not nearly as tall as her dwarf walking away hand in hand a unique one, but something nobody as of late would choose to question. Kili did not glance back when he heard the hoots and hollers behind them as they exited; his brother's voice was the loudest of them all and he could only imagine what they would say once he and Tauriel were out of earshot. Frankly he did not care. They had gone through so much already and heard everything there was to hear. Whatever this was budding between them got the same stares from every person they encountered. But his own kin had chosen to accept it because they knew there was no changing the mind of the stubborn young dwarf. His own brother was the easiest to sway, Fili was always with him no matter the situation so that did not surprise Kili in the slightest. As long as Kili was happy the older dwarf knew that there was nothing to argue over. Which was good because it had taken a bit more convincing to bring their uncle around to their side of things.

All of that was behind them and they could focus on each other instead. Something Kili was completely new to, but he tried his best to not let that fact be known as he courted the elf lass whom had taken over his thoughts and dreams. As soon as they were clear of the great hall Kili took the lead; his fingers slipping to entwine with Tauriel's as he moved closer to her side. Despite the height difference between them the young prince never even noticed it while he was around the copper haired elf. His thoughts were too busy racing about what he could do to make her laugh, or what he could do to find out every last detail he could about the curious captain of the guard who had so easily taken on his sass and tossed it right back at him upon their first meeting. Kili could not help but smile at that memory, so much had passed since that day when he and his company had been caught by the elves of Mirkwood and locked away. The young dwarf had definitely not expected the tale to turn out as it had; the dragon was dead and his kin had reclaimed their homeland. A gentle squeeze once more drew him back to where he was; a curious look on Tauriel's face when he glanced to meet her gaze.

 

“Not that I am one to question any idea of yours my prince...but...you seem deep in thought. And that can be a scary thing” He returned the gentle squeeze in kind and brought her hand to his lips, ever so slightly brushing the back of her soft hand with the sweetest of kisses.

“Sorry, I was just thinking how lucky I am; how so much has changed in the time we have known each other.” For a brief moment his heart was heavy at the thought that things could have turned out so much worse than it had. When the dragon had descended upon Laketown, Kili had been lost in a feverish daze; only just recently being healed of his wound by the very same woman whom now held his hand and his heart. But they had survived, and now they were here, sharing these wonderful moments that would be beautiful memories; just like the stars they had spoke of which had started this journey between the two.  
“Forgive me. One should not be distracted with such beautiful company.” His words gained him a blush from Tauriel as he laughed softly and picked up his pace ever so slightly, her longer legs having no issue keeping up with his. He smirked a bit, attempting to put a playful turn on their walk as he led Tauriel down the halls of the dwarf stronghold. 

“Do we have a destination in mind for this journey?” Tauriel looked about the halls as they walked, the fine dwarven craftsmanship of the structure not lost on the elf. Their kin found beauty in different places, and even she could admit the ancient dwarven homeland was a sight to behold. She had not had much time to really explore because for one it was not her place to wander around and for two she was normally in the company of a certain dwarf whom had increased his steps as if he had something place specific to be. What she thought was meant to be a leisurely stroll to gain them some moments of peace was proving intriguing to her. She would be lying if she said she was not curious as to where Kili was leading her.

Kili's only answer for her was to give her that smirk once more, his eyes lighting up as he winked at her and pulled her along down another hall. They walked for some time like that, hand in hand enjoying each others company as Kili led them down one hall, then another. It was almost a bit disorientating the turns he took but she was sure the last hallway they turned down had a slight upward slop. This hall was not as refined as the rest, though the walls were expertly carved it was clear not many people ventured down this way.

“Are we lost?” Tauriel could not resist a playful barb at Kili, knowing full well what his reaction would be.  
“Lost? Me?” Which was just how he reacted, his tone almost incredulous though he was smiling as he responded, he knew all too well just what she was doing as she teased him.

“To think...I would be lost...” Kili scoffed, not even bothering to finish his sentence about how he would no sooner get lost in his own mind then he would get lost here. He loved the fact that she allowed that playful side of herself to be shown around him. Kili loved that he drew that out of Tauriel; that he could make her laugh. In fact he would do anything to see her face light up and hear her laugh as often as he could. Finally he slowed his pace before pausing which drew another curious look from Tauriel as she attempted to lean to glance around the corner they had paused at. Only his hand in hers giving a gentle squeeze and a soft tutting from the dwarf stopped her from looking any further, there was no hiding the curiosity playing across her face as she smiled down at him. There was no mistaking the scent of the cool evening air from around the corner, so clearly their path had led them toward the outside, but what lay beyond that she could not know.

“Where are we?” Kili stepped in front of Tauriel as she spoke, the excitement playing across his face adding to what was building inside of her. Playfully she attempted to lean around him once more only to gain a grumble from him for her efforts.

“You shall never find out if you keep trying to sneak a glance.” Not that he could really deny her what he had found. When Kili had stumbled upon the surprise Tauriel was the first person he thought of, she was the only person he wanted to share this with.  
“I found this not too long ago, it does not look like a lot of people come this way....I thought you would like it.” His stomach lurched a little as he finally turned the corner, pulling her along with him. If he could have Kili would rather have covered Tauriel's eyes but the height difference made that impossible. Instead he walked backwards while he held her hand so he could see her expression. Tauriel was not wrong when she assumed the path opened to the night. When they turned that corner it was only a few steps before the rough rock fell away, the sky opening up above them as Kili pulled Tauriel out on to a natural outcropping along the side of the mountain. He released her hand and stood there smiling that adorable little smirk as she looked up and all around them attempting to take in the vast expanse of the sky above them. She could not help but gasp as she looked up, the never ending black curtain colored beautiful with more stars than she could ever count in her lifetime.

“It's....beautiful..” Tauriel's words were soft, the amazement clear in her voice as she took it all in; turning one way and then the next. No matter how hard she tried she could not possibly take it all in, instead she turned back to the young dwarf and smiled what had to be the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face. His own smile mirrored hers.

“You like it then? I knew once I had seen it a few nights ago that it was something I had to share with you.” Kili took a step forward; closing the distance between them and took her hand in his once more.  
“It reminds me of the first night we met......what you said about the stars....they don't seem so cold now...” Tauriel closed the distance which the dwarf had not, her fingers tightening around his as they now stood mere inches apart.

“Words do not describe it Kili...” Despite her best efforts Tauriel could not find the words to describe everything she was feeling in this moment; this wonderful beautiful moment under the stars with this wonderful dwarf that would not leave her thoughts or her heart for even one moment. Instead Tauriel let her actions speak where her words failed her she leaned forward, her fingers catching his chin to tip his face up so his lips met her, the kiss just a brush at first but deepened within moments as Kili wrapped his free arm around Tauriel's shoulders and pulled her down closer to him; forcing her to kneel in order to get as close as they wanted to be. Their arms wrapped around each other, pulling the other into the tight embrace while their lips stayed pressed tightly together in that heated moment. A soft rumble slipped from Kili, the noise garnering a soft murmur from Tauriel. Reluctantly the kiss broke, the need to breath a terrible thing for it forced them to stop. Instead Tauriel rested her forehead against his, a smile of pure bliss playing across her face.  
“It is amazing....you are amazing...and even those words fall short. Thank you for sharing this with me Kili.”

“Our very own special place...” Before he could say anymore though he was cut off by the new years fireworks starting, the booms echoing off the mountain silencing the dwarf so could only smile while his heart swelled with more feelings than their combined languages could place words to. Tauriel pulled away from Kili despite his protest but thankfully she did not go far. She settled down on the rocks; managing to find a comfortable position she stretched out her legs and beckoned for Kili to come sit with her which he gladly did. Or rather he laid down, resting his head in her lap as they both watched the stunning display taking place above them, the bright and colorful fireworks adding to what was already an amazing night sky. Once more Tauriel leaned in her lips brushing the lips of the dwarf she fell so heavily in love with as her fingers trailed through his dark hair.

“Happy new year my prince.....here is to many more beautiful moments together.”


End file.
